


My Venom Academia

by MusicLoversDemon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Violence, Cannibal Midoriya Izuku, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Gen, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Kinda, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has the Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Semi-Feral Midoriya Izuku, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLoversDemon/pseuds/MusicLoversDemon
Summary: While never one to posture (Yeah, right.), Venom has always held heroic actions in a certain light. The symbiote respects Heroes for what they do, as Eddie has shown him how to do, but even after nearly 250 years of wandering the Earth, Eddie will not commit himself to any sort of Heroing. He prefers to sit in the background and work in the shadows.Midoriya Izuku has never had the strength to posture, but Heroics has always been his dream. Even after being labeled Quirkless by the world, he trains his mind and body. He has an invisible Quirk. It does something, but he isn’t sure what. He’s about to find out though.
Relationships: Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & U.A. Faculty, Midoriya Izuku & Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 237





	1. Sludge Villains and a Questionable Addition of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. So... yeah. I watched Venom once or twice and got the idea stuck in my head. This will probably be kinda trash, but I'm writing it anyways, so here you go. If it seems like I hyper-focus on one character or another, it is on purpose. And I'm not super descriptive for a reason. I want you to fill in the blanks, because thinking about all the different ways it could look is fun.

Of course, drowning in a murderous pile of sludge intent on using his body for camouflage was not how Midoriya Izuku planned on spending his afterschool time. Not that anybody really planned on spending their time like that, but that was just how his day was going so far. His ex-friend had just told him to jump off a roof, and he was struggling against a Sludge Villain because his own physical prowess wasn’t currently helping. He had dodged the initial attack, only to be caught in the followup.

His ability to think coherently was quickly fading as his consciousness gave into the lack of oxygen in his system. That was not halted by the sudden appearance of the Underground Entity known as Black Death. Seen even more rarely than Eraserhead, this being has had reported sightings as far back as 300 years ago, denying its existence as a Quirk. This led Midoriya to the only logical solution; he was hallucinating.

This was, fortunately, false.

* * *

  
  


Venom was in full control. The simple phrase  _ ‘The Universal Host is near’ _ , which is far from a simple matter on second thought, had sent Eddie into a near catatonic state of shock. He had simply given in to the Symbiote’s near-oppressive will. He knew that their bonded form could be considered downright terrifying for humans, but Eddie’s complaints were cast aside as he raced towards the mental tugging of the Universal Host’s frantically beating heart. He had no doubt that it was one of these ‘Quirks’ that had appeared over the last 200 years, but that wasn’t his current focus.

Eddie went completely silent as the hulking form of Venom burst around the corner to find a sewage-green Sludge Villain attempting to drown a child. Venom let loose a monstrous snarl and rushed forward, his ink-black claws cutting through the sludge but achieving no purchase. The child reached out as the Villain spat out a gargled insult that went ignored. Pulling the child from the Villain’s grasp, and effectively passing the climax of the situation, Venom turned his attention inward to Eddie.

_ “Eddie…. This child is the Host. He and I could survive indefinitely together. You could finally live that life you want.” _

_ “It sounds a little too good to be true, Venom. Are you sure this is what you want?” _

_ “Eddie. I can be strong with this one. You can be human. Rest. Return to America. Live a normal life again. You tried to hide it from me, but outliving everyone hurt you. You would be completely human again. I want to be strong. To protect. It feels… good to protect the weak.” _

_ “Goodbye, Venom. Next time I see you, you’ll be a Hero.” _

__ _ “Goodbye, Eddie.” _

And with that short conversation, if it could be called that over an acceptance of the facts, a symbiotic relationship of over 250 years was ended with the ease of untangling himself from Eddie’s body and latching onto the, still airborne, body of Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

  
  


Izuku watched as the hulking black  _ thing _ ripped him out of the Sludge Villain. He then watched as it was separated, seemingly willingly, into an attractive, if somewhat average, American and an ink-black amalgamation of tendrils. Said tendrils wrapped around his wrist and began to sink into his wrist as he neared the ground, his feat moving to position themselves beneath him seemingly of their own accord. 

Time slowed as the ink-like substance sank into his skin, rushing along his veins like that Trigger drug he’d heard about. Then he heard it. A menacing voice that echoed slightly but held no malice for him. It slithered in his mind like the inky tendrils from before.

_ “Izuku…. A strange name, though probably not for you. You do not have a useful Quirk…. No power to call your own. You must rely on your own body…. But what if you didn’t?” _

_ “W-What do you mean? Who are you? Why are you in my head? What’s happening?” _

__ _ “I think you know, Izuku. You’re smarter than you act. I am Venom. I am no Quirk, but I could be yours…. You are the perfect host. The only living being capable of properly binding with me. Not even Eddie could manage it. The Balance could not be achieved…. As for why I’m in your head… partners need to communicate, do they not?” _

_ “I… I suppose? Wait. I know you aren’t a Quirk. You’re too old to be a Quirk. How are you with me, and not the other guy? What do you mean, ‘Host’?” _

__ _ “I am a being of symbiosis. Some would call me a parasite, but I despise that word. I cannot survive on this planet without a host body, and now that host is you. Eddie and I were partners for about 250 years, but now we’re done. You are mine now and, if you want the power, I am yours.” _

_ “Ok, Venom. I’ll accept your power. It may seem foolish, and you probably have an agenda, but I’d be dead if it weren’t for you. In all my research, you seem to be heroically minded, and you haven’t tried to hurt me yet, so I’m going to trust you. You have a deal. My body as a home and a partner for as long as I can manage. In return, you share your power, and we can be a Hero. That sound good to you?” _

_ “Yes. To protect the weak. Striking fear in the hearts of our foes, we _

**_are Venom.”_ **

Time sped up again and black enveloped Izuku’s body, filling him with power and strength he had never felt before. It was glorious, and oh-so-addicting. He didn’t want it to ever end as he rushed forward and leapt over the charging Sludge Villain, ripping his eyes and mouth out of him with a well-timed swipe of clawed hands. So wrapped up in his sudden acquisition of power, Izuku failed to notice as Venom, and by extension  _ he _ , opened his fanged mouth wide and threw the Villain’s eyes in as if they were cherries. Of course, it was at the moment that he closed his mouth and ‘powered down’ that someone else chose to arrive.

* * *

  
  


Yagi Toshinori burst from the sewers with a bombastic laugh, as was his signature, and promptly came to a grinding halt as he examined the scene before him. 

The Sludge Villain was slowly reforming a set of eyes and a mouth as it lay in a large puddle on the ground. On the other side of him was a teenager with inky-black claws and massive white eyes holding the Villain’s original mouth. There was no sign of his original eyes, but that could be addressed later. 

**“Never fear, for** **_I am here_ ** **!”** He announced himself with all of his usual energy before rushing forward to scoop up the Villain in the blink of an eye. While he was at it, he signed the boy’s notebook before stuffing the two 2-liter bottles of Sludge Villain into his pockets.  **“Sorry for getting you caught up in my Heroing, Young Man. Musutafu’s sewer system is much more confusing than I anticipated. Now, please stand back. I must get our slimy friend here to the police. As they say, ‘A Hero’s work is never done!’”**

* * *

  
  


And with that short interruption, Izuku turned his attention inwards again, absentmindedly retrieving his things from off the ground and returning them to his bag. He began walking home even as he attempted to speak with Venom again, completely ignoring the fact that ‘Eddie’ had slipped away without even a word. Unbeknownst to him, Venom had just finished finalizing his bond with the teenager, and his large white eyespots and claws had sunk back into Izuku’s body.

_ “So, Venom… that just happened right?” _

_ “Yes, Izuku. It did. We are powerful together.” _

_ “Well that’s good. It would kinda defeat the purpose of us teaming up, wouldn’t it?” _

_ “Only partially, but in the sense you are talking about, yes. It would.” _

_ “Do you mind if I ask some questions? I like to analyze Quirks, and you’re close enough that I can’t help it. Also, I kinda want to know what we’ll be able to do as a team.” _

__ _ “I am capable of many things, Izuku. What would you like to know?” _

* * *

  
  


It would be accurate to say that Venom was questioning his Host’s true intelligence. Some of the things he was asking were beyond the symbiote’s knowledge, and even more were about things he had never considered before. He answered what he could with words, but when the area seemed clear enough for his Host to stop moving, Venom would offer explanations in a slideshow of images and memories from his time with Eddie. It was after one of these moments that Izuku seemed to realize that he had effectively ignored the Symbol of Peace to revel in the feeling of his new strength.

The resulting meltdown had been promptly halted when Venom fed on the anxiety and fear coursing through his Host’s mind.

_ “Relax, Izuku. We shall surpass that man in our own time. The Faded King will hand over his throne willingly once he sees us in action.” _

_ “Faded King? You mean All Might? Is this about his shorter patrol times over the last couple years?” _

__ _ “Yes. The man you know as All Might was injured by a very powerful Villain by the name of All for One. We are not meant to know, so we musn’t share that information.” _

_ “Who would I even tell? I don’t have any friends. You should already know this.” _

__ _ “Yes. You are a loser, but that is good. Our rise shall be even more impressive. And you have one friend. I am here. Always.” _

_ “Thank you, Venom….” _

__ Feeling the twinge of fear in his Host, Venom mentally frowned, spreading himself throughout Izuku’s body. He laid just beneath the surface, his power increasing Izuku’s own and giving a sense of warmth.  _ “You are welcome, Izuku.” _

As Izuku’s steps slowed to a halt, Venom turned his attention outward, taking in the sights of Izuku’s eyes. Their shared vision caught the sight of one Bakugo Katsuki struggling against the Sludge Villain from before. All Might was nowhere to be seen, and at least one person in the crowd mentioned as much. The other Pros, were stood there talking about their weakness.

_ “Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Backdraft, and Mt. Lady. They aren’t doing anything…. They’re just… whining. Death Arms could be putting out the fires! Kamui Woods could be pulling Kacchan out of the Villain! Backdraft could be focusing on watering down the Villain! Even Mt. Lady could be being useful! Why aren’t they doing anything!?” _

_ “Because they are weak, Izuku. They fear injury. They fear fire. They fear the loss of face.” _

_ “Are we weak, Venom?” _

__ _ “NO!” _

_ “Then why are we still standing here?” _

  
__ **_“Let’s go be a Hero.”_ **


	2. Ten Months and an Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a summarized version of the ten months leading up to the Enrance Exam. Izuku and Venom have a realization, and the Zero Pointer gives them the perfect opportunity to test it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Howdy people! I'm in a really good mood today. I have no idea why, but here's a chapter. Oh, and shout out to my beta TNTSTRIKER, who made sure I didn't make any major English fails.

Ten months. Ten months of non-stop training and acclimating to his new… dietary necessities. That’s what he had taken to calling the criminals that Venom had to eat once a week. It still made Izuku himself want to vomit, but he could handle the fact that they were eating people now that he knew the ‘Eddie’ that he was so often compared to had been forced to nearly triple that intake just to keep Venom from being forced to start eating  _ him _ . With Izuku however, Venom had made the assessment that due to his  _ perfect _ biological match, Izuku’s biology converted a small portion of his normal food into materials for the Symbiote to use for itself. This, combined with Izuku’s larger meals and a workout plan, had resulted in Venom only taking his body out at night once a week compared to the original two nights when they had first met.

Of course, with the addition of the Symbiote, and the powers that came with, Izuku’s workout plan had been significantly easier than expected. In fact, it had been so much easier that Izuku had been forced to  _ double _ the amount of work just to accomplish the goal of physical advancement. While he knew that Venom passively increased his strength just by existing in his body, with more muscle, there would be a more effective increase in strength.

By the end of the first two months, Izuku had found that his workout plan was no longer achieving the desired effects of preparing him for U.A.. And so, in a decision made in a sleep-deprived moment of weakness, Izuku had decided to co-pilot the entity that the Underground recognized as Black Death, turning him away from eating  _ all  _ of the Villains and criminals they came across, to just  _ some _ of the Villains and criminals they came across.

WIth everything running somewhat smoothly, and all immediate problems out of the way, Izuku had then been forced to do the one thing that was giving him pause. Explaining Venom to his mother. It had taken him a full day to come up with the most believable lie he could possibly attempt, and there was a massive hole in it. He didn’t have a doctor to verify  _ any _ of it. The workaround? Telling her the truth. “Hey, mom! Yeah, so I’ve been kinda half-possessed by an alien that acts like a Sentient Quirk and feeds on human body parts to survive. Also, he’s  _ at least _ 300 years old. Oh, and I’m the perfect biological match, so I’ll be living for at least twice as long as I would have without him.” Yeah, right. Like that’s a good idea.

Unfortunately for one Midoriya Izuku, Venom feeding on the brain chemicals that usually bring about the paralyzing anxiety supplied him with a new confidence. This is not good when talking to yourself about how to introduce the idea to your mother, and she decides to step in to get your dirty laundry. 

With his secret safely in the hands of his mother, who fainted multiple times upon learning the full story, Izuku had refocused on the task at hand. Immediate problems dealt with? Check. Alien parasite fed? Check. Physical conditioning and combat training? Check. Academics up to snuff? Check. Bully problem dealt with? No check. Checks are good. No checks are bad. Venom doesn’t like a lack of a check, and will make it his life’s mission to drill the problem into a person’s head until they earn the check for having resolved the problem.

This had, of course, led to a number of arguments regarding what made a person strong or weak, though let it not be said that Venom is entirely incapable of empathy with a human. That said, he was never very good at it, and had trouble adapting his world view to properly interact with a human in a conversational sort of way. After the half-way mark, wherein there were 5 months left until the Entrance Exam, the arguments got worse, before suddenly dropping away. This newfound peace came with the added bonus of his bullies avoiding him entirely, with the exception of Bakugo. It didn't take long for Izuku to realize what was going on. Venom was using his body again, only this time he was threatening Izuku’s bullies whilst the verdanette slept. After a discussion, and a number of withheld chocolate treats, things slowly returned to normal.

At least, until a month later when Venom started to bring up Izuku’s lack of skill in combat. Of course, being able to rely on the Symbiote’s knowledge of hand-to-hand made the whole thing much simpler, but the Symbiote made it extremely clear that in the instance that the two were separated, Izuku had to be capable of taking care of himself. This led to many lessons in tactics and general physical combat. A refresher course on analysis and some weapons training caught him up to the average hero in training, or put him ahead by his own assessment, and he was well on his way to entering U.A..

In Month 8, as Izuku had taken to calling it, there was an incident. Of course, this just  _ had _ to include one Bakugo Katsuki. There were explosions involved. Only Katsuki could achieve that in a hand-held manner. This was the exact moment that Izuku realized just how bad Venom’s vulnerability to fire was.

Even as the explosion wreathed fist passed by his face, Izuku heard Venom screaming out in pain at the sudden presence of fire. By instinct, as all things done when suddenly attacked by Bakugo should be, Venom moved to protect its host. Izuku's hand, now coated in a thick layer of Venom, shot up and slammed into Bakugo's chest. This, of course, sent the blond flying into a locker and rendered him unconscious. Doing the only sensible thing that came to mind, Izuku and Venom channeled power into their legs and ran.

As a result of this 'incident', the entire school quickly learned about how "That Useless Deku has been hiding his Quirk this whole fucking time!", and spent every moment of every day trying to get him to show off his 'Quirk'. With Venom's assistance, he was able to avoid his classmates' attempts to goad them into fights. While Izuku had received a small amount of respect from his weaker classmates, those that considered themselves above him made it their daily mission to be a constant nuisance.

This led to a number of arguments between Izuku and Venom about whether or not to simply reveal the Symbiote as a previously dormant Sentient Quirk. As the end of the month neared, and Izuku's arguments grew more understandable, it seemed as though the human would win. If not for Bakugo Katsuki that is.

"Who do you think you are,  _ parasite _ ? Pretending to be weak while you get ready to strike? You're just a fucking  _ villain _ !"

Making the choice near-simultaneously, Venom and Izuku stood as one. Enveloped in the living black that was Venom, Izuku's words were empowered by Venom's voice. Wielding his power. Wielding his voice. Sharing a body and a mind. They were together and separate. One and two. Neither would stand by to such insinuations. Bakugo Katsuki was left hanging from a ceiling light by his pants for the whole class to see.

Venom was registered as a Quirk, and life went on. Training continued, and bullies learned to keep their distance. And now, Izuku was here. U.A. University. He was stepping through the gates… and promptly tripping over a loose pavestone. At least, until Venom threw his weight backwards… directly into a hand that sent him spinning through the air without gravity. Thanks to Venom’s time in space, and general fluid state, Izuku had no problems with keeping his bearings. The only true problem was the spinning, as he had no way to actually stop it. Then the gravity came back and months of training kicked in. With his weight returned, and Venom’s ability to throw around his own weight with it, Izuku came down with a near-perfect axe kick that was absorbed through careful application of Venom’s… body?

A bubbly feminine voice cut through the air as he landed. “Oh, damn! Are you ok? I thought you were gonna fall and that wouldn’tbeagoodsignanditcouldevenhurtyourchancesduringtheExa-”

“Hey. Slow down. It’s fine. I wasn’t watching where I was going and almost tripped. My Quirk stopped me, but you couldn’t have known that. I get it, and it’s over. How about we just forget it happened and focus on our tests for now?”

Her face, which both Venom and Izuku had to admit was pretty cute, split with a wide smile as she stuck her hand forward. “Sounds good. Uraraka Ochako.”

Izuku’s hand was in hers before he could even think about it. “Midoriya Izuku.”

* * *

As he launched himself into the testing area, Izuku had a sudden realization as Venom’s massive form cracked the street as he rushed forward. Even as he was smashing robots, aided by Venom’s large powerful form, Izuku turned some of his attention inward to converse with the Symbiote.  _ ‘Hey. Is there any way to be smaller? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with this one. It’s strong and imposing, but it causes a lot of property damage. Any way we could fix that?’ _

__ _ ‘There is no reason why not. I suppose it just never occurred to me to attempt it. Eddie was never all that concerned about it, but I can stick to everything, and I can be more like a second layer of skin. That form technically has the same amount of power, but there’s more of a strain on the host’s physical abilities. It’s harder to manipulate smaller or thinner sections of myself with any accuracy, so you would have to do all the aiming and actual movements. I would simply give you superior physical strength and balance.’ _

_ ‘Oh…. Well, that would make things much simpler. Our balance doesn’t really work because you’re doing all the work. Also, sticking to things is an incredibly useful skill. You should have brought this up before! Slim down and let me drive. Let’s have some fun.’ _

Time sped up again as the conversation ended and Venom began to slim down into a very thin layer over Izuku’s skin, his more monstrous features still visible, but his claws far less pronounced. As his steps were no longer heavy (don’t ask how that works), the street ceased its cracking, and the small indentations he had been leaving were no more. It took the Symbiote and Host pair only a moment to adjust before Izuku took the controls. He slid to a temporary stop, crouching slightly before launching himself at one of the buildings. As he flew towards the window of a fake skyscraper, Izuku turned his head to examine his surroundings, finding a trail of destroyed robot carcasses. He didn’t remember beating the robots into scrap, but apparently he had.

Then, like all things, the momentary sense of peace that had settled over him dropped to the ground and shattered. As he connected with the window and stuck to it, Izuku whipped his head around to find the source of the rumbling and grinding sounds that were filling the Exam Area.

It took him a few seconds, but Izuku found his answer. The 0 Pointer was rising up out of the ground like some sort of unholy deity, and it scared Izuku to his foundation. Venom on the other hand, found it to be a challenge of their strength, and began eating away at Izuku’s well-founded fear.

Once that had been dealt with, Venom prompted Izuku with a simple question.  _ ‘Are we so weak as to fear this giant toaster?’ _

_ ‘N-No.’ _

__ _ ‘And why is that, Izuku?’ _

_ ‘Because we are Venom?’ _

__ _ ‘That’s right. Now, what do we do to giant toasters?’ _

_ ‘We break them?’ _

__ _ ‘Right again. Now, shall we get started?’ _

_ ‘I believe we shall.’ _

  
__ And with a cry of rage that echoed in a way that only two voices could,  **Venom** was launching himself towards his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything, yes. I am aware that I skipped over the Slime Villain confrontation. I'll be going through it in the next chapter during an interaction between our favorite green boi and Mr. Explodkill.


	3. Of Men and Symbiotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Bakugo confrontation, and the subsequent aftermath. Questions are not asked, and some are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I know that these have all been a little shorter than the posts for my other fics, but I like the fast pace for some of them. Anywho, enjoy!

**"WELCOME, YOUNG MIDORIYA, TO** **_YOUR_ ** **HERO ACADEMIA!"**

* * *

That was over two weeks ago…. The hologram of All Might telling him of his success was the last thing to be packed away. Right next to the rest of his life. Most people don't really think about how small their lives are… but when you have to put it all in boxes and into the back of a truck, you start to think about it. All those memories… just taped up and set aside. It's then that you realise that to everyone else… to everyone else, all your memories are just  _ stuff _ that holds no real meaning.

Perhaps it would be best to leave these thoughts to philosophers, but Izuku couldn't help but wonder.  _ 'What would be so different if I wasn't here? What will happen while I'm gone? Am I dragging away memories like they don't matter?' _ Then, of course, Venom 'steps' in and acts his age.

_ 'Hush, you. Your mom loves you, you love her, and if you weren't here I'd still be dragging Eddie around in search of a decent host. Besides, don't we have a dorm room to be moving into? At U.A.? Where we're gonna learn to Hero properly and possibly find a mate? Preferably a female one?' _

_ 'Wow. I know you're trying to get me to focus, but you really aren't helping with that line of thought. I get it. We both like the idea, and I'm pretty sure you've been feeding on 18-year old hormones in there. Just let  _ me _ handle that  _ after _ we've figured everything out. Ok?' _

_ 'Fine. Party pooper.' _

Opting to ignore the Symbiote, Izuku hopped into the passenger seat of the movers truck. It wasn't actually a whole lot of stuff, but what reason is there for owning a car when you live a block away from work? Inko didn't have a car for that very reason, and had to rent a truck in order to get Izuku's stuff to the Heights Alliance dorms.

* * *

Izuku wasn’t sure why he hadn’t used Venom’s abilities to better his scores up till now during the Quirk Apprehension Test, but perhaps it was a subconscious avoidance of this right here. And so he stood there, looking between Eraserhead and the explosive blond that had just charged at him screaming, “DEKUUU!” He had just coated his arm with Venom and used the additional power to throw the ball a full kilometer, resulting in his current predicament. It was actually the unnaturally silent Venom that brought up a possible solution.

Just as Eraserhead, or Professor Aizawa as he had introduced himself, made to speak, Izuku raised a hand and interjected. “Professor. If I may, would you be opposed to supervising a spar? If not, this kind of behavior will just continue throughout the next 3 years. I’ve dealt with Bakugo’s bullshit for the entirety of my educational career up until now. I’d rather not have to listen to him anymore.”

The entire class fell dead silent, including Bakugo, and just stared at him.  _ ‘Ah…. This is the first time they’ve ever heard me swear. And don’t think I don’t notice you ‘eating’ my nerves, Venom. Regardless of whether or not we get scolded, thanks for having my back.’ _

Finally, after a full 30 seconds of silent staring, Aizawa let out a bone-tired sigh and stepped back, his capture weapon following. “Fine. Make it quick. Since I’m present, Quirk use is allowed. Lethal attacks will have you expelled before you can even blink.”

Izuku turned to stare at his teacher so quickly he was almost worried about whiplash. That surprise was quickly buried beneath adrenaline and a strange excitement as Bakugo cracked his knuckles and started his usual trash talking.

“Deku, I’ll show you and all these extras that no matter how much you lie, all you’ll ever be is a useless punching bag!”

Izuku grinned, pulling off his gym shirt to reveal a wall of powerful muscle and, more importantly, a patchwork of starburst scars across his front and back. The only one that didn’t match was the shiny silver handprint on his left shoulder. Regardless, the damage was done. A couple of gasps erupted from those capable of recognizing what kind of marks an explosions leaves on the skin. Disregarding the reactions, and the sudden vulnerable feeling of having all of his burns on display, Izuku pulled on his connection to Venom, drawing the Symbiote over his body into his larger form. It was only when he was fully encased that Izuku replied.

**“Not today.”** * 

And with that, it was  _ on _ . The two 18-year-olds dropped into low stances and shot forward in black and blonde blurs. This wasn’t particularly abnormal. It’s how most head-on fights started at U.A.. Aizawa wasn’t particularly impressed. That is, until Izuku slimmed down into his slim form to avoid the right hook sent his way. The black coated man planted his right foot just in front of Bakugo’s flying body, twisted under and around the punch, and  _ spun _ to slam his left leg into the blond’s back. Bakugo, as a result, collided with the dirt and rolled a good meter before using his explosions to push himself to his feet.

Bakugo let loose a snarl as he stalked forward, letting off little sparks in his palms. Izuku on the other hand, stood in place, visibly relaxed. Lifting his arms up to chest height, he twitched his fingers towards himself in a goading gesture and let loose a line that would stick with him until graduation.  **“Bring it, Sparky.”**

The blond lost all sense of composure and rocketed forward. He brought his elbow down in an explosion powered strike at Izuku’s head, but was blocked by an inky black forearm. A tendril of Venom wrapped around the offending elbow, effectively holding Bakugo in place as Izuku unleashed a powerful haymaker at the blond’s ribs.

The combination of an anchored arm and the application of force on the ribs resulted in three things. First, the shoulder attached to the anchored arm dislocated with an audible ‘POP’. Second, the ribs beneath Venom’s fist cracked with the force of the blow. Finally, Bakugo Katsuki let out a cry of pain that sparked  _ something _ in the combined mind of Venom and Izuku. Something  **_violent_ ** .

And with all of the mental presence of a two people in one body, they dropped Bakugo like last week’s trash, and  _ drop-kicked _ the blond across the field and into the wall beside Aizawa. Aizawa turned his deadeye stare on Bakugo trying to lift himself up with just his left arm and raised his voice to speak. “And that’s that. Midoriya wins. Bakugo is unable to continue. Now, since you’re that one that broke him, you get to take him to Recovery Girl.”

Stepping away from the barely conscious boy, Aizawa nearly missed the, “I’m gonna fucking  _ kill _ that worthless nerd”, that hissed out between Bakugo’s teeth as he fell back to the ground. The Underground Hero apparently decided to simply add it to some mental checklist as he walked back towards the rest of the class, pulling out the scoring device to display the results of the Quirk Apprehension Test.

Izuku glanced at it as Venom sunk back into his skin, remaining silent even as he walked over to the, now unconscious, Bakugo. He picked up the blond and slung him over his shoulder, contemplating the middling score he got without Venom’s help. Aizawa chose the moment he passed to tell the class that nobody was getting expelled,  _ yet _ . Then, watching Izuku carry Bakugo away, he addressed the one that wasn’t dead to the world. “If you hold back again, Midoriya, you’re expelled. Oh, and you and I will be discussing this whole mess with Nezu after school today. Understood?”

All he got in response was a thumbs-up.

* * *

_ ‘Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I did NOT think this through!’ _

_ ‘No. No you did not. Moving past that, now we have to figure out what we’re going to say to them. Quickly, because they’re just kinda staring at us and it’s bothering me.’ _

_ ‘Bothering YOU? It’s my body they’re staring at!’ _

_ ‘I’m aware. I’m inside it. Or did you forget?’ _

_ ‘....’ _

_ ‘....’ _

_ ‘Well? Help! I can’t just say that I was abused by everyone I’ve ever known that wasn’t my mother because I was Quirkless and when I found out I wasn’t Quirkless it was because my body was a perfect genetic match for an alien parasite/symbiote thing that has lived for well over 300 years, eats people for sustenance, and doesn’t have a problem with my being wanting to be a Hero so he’s probably the only support I’ve ever actually had and I don’t know how to tell him that and I love the abilities I have and want to experiment but don’t know how to ask without sounding needy because I want to save people and to do that you have to be prepared for every situation and to be prepared you have to be versatile and… Oh, Fuck. I’ve been talking out loud this whole time haven’t I?’ _

Nezu, in all of his unknowable wisdom, jumped up with a bright smile and a high voice. “Yes you have! It explains quite a bit about more than a few things. Now, let’s start with the beginning.”

  
_ ‘I am regretting every decision I have ever made up until now.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you want a reference for what that sounds like, it's exactly the same as the moment from the movie. I just wanted to include it for fun.


End file.
